m_versefandomcom-20200213-history
Laws of Nature
"Laws of Nature" is the first episode of Season Three of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. It was written by Jed Whedon & Maurissa Tancharoen and directed by Vincent Misiano. It is the forty-fifth episode of the series overall, and premiered on September 29, 2015. This episode if the Season Three premiere. Synopsis With Director Phil Coulson and Agent Daisy Johnson leading the charge as S.H.I.E.L.D. searches the world for more powered people in the aftermath of their epic battle with Jiaying and her army of Inhumans. However, Coulson and the team soon find out that they are not the only group looking for these new Inhumans. When Coulson and the team discover a new Inhuman, S.H.I.E.L.D. comes face to face with another organization searching for powered people. And still reeling from Simmons' dramatic disappearance, Fitz goes to extreme lengths to try to learn how to get her back.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150914abc03/ Recap Cast Starring *Clark Gregg as Director Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen (credit only) *Brett Dalton (credit only) *Chloe Bennet as Agent Daisy Johnson *Iain De Caestecker as Agent Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Agent Jemma Simmons *Nick Blood as Agent Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Agent Bobbi Morse *Henry Simmons as Agent Alphonso Mackenzie *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell Guest Starring *William Sadler as President Matthew Ellis *Constance Zimmer as Rosalind Price *Andrew Howard as Luther Banks *Matthew Willig as Lash *Juan Pablo Raba as Joey Gutierrez *Ido Mor as Yusef Hadad Co-Starring *Jude B. Lanston as Soldier #1 *Sufian Kassam as Driver *Daniel Messier as Heavy *Katie Hilliard as Tina Adams *Kacey Montoya as Reporter *Mike C. Nelson as Witness Uncredited *Robert Glen Decker as Seattle Street Victim *Justin Gant as Guard *Roman Mitichyan as Heavy Appearances Locations *Playground *Seattle, Washington *Tangier, Morocco *Washington, D.C. *Gaithersburg, Maryland **Endotex Labs *Cincinnati, Ohio *Maveth *Sokovia (mentioned) *Langley, Virginia (mentioned) *Kandahar, Afghanistan (mentioned) *Amman, Jordan (mentioned) *Riyadh, Saudi Arabia (mentioned) *Tripoli, Libya (mentioned) *Peru (mentioned) *Atlanta, Georgia (mentioned) *Yucatán, Mexico (mentioned) *Mosul, Iraq (mentioned) *Tahiti (mentioned) *New York City, New York (mentioned) *London, England (mentioned) *Sheffield, England (mentioned) Events *Inhuman Outbreak **Rescue of Joey Gutierrez **Attack on Lincoln Campbell *Attack on the United Nations (mentioned) *Battle of New York (mentioned) *Battle of Greenwich (mentioned) *Battle of Sokovia (mentioned) *Battle at the Triskelion (mentioned) *Infiltration at Pym Technologies (mentioned) *Hijacking and Retaking of the Iliad (mentioned) Items *Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil *Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand *Monolith *Terrigen Crystals *Splinter Bomb (modified) Vehicles *Zephyr One *Containment Module *Quinjet *Bus (mentioned) *Iliad (mentioned) *Helicarrier (mentioned) Sentient Species *Humans *Inhumans Organizations *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Advanced Threat Containment Unit *WHiH World News *HYDRA (mentioned) *CIA (mentioned) * (mentioned) *MI6 (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) *United Nations (mentioned) *NASA (mentioned) *United States Department of Defense (mentioned) *KGB (mentioned) *Pym Technologies (mentioned) Mentioned * (hinted) *Sunil Bakshi *Grant Ward *Melinda May Trivia Production Notes *Chloe Bennet had to have her hair cut for this season to go along with the comic book version of Daisy Johnson. However, they went with a more fashion-forward style than in the comics. Continuity *This was the first episode in which Ming-Na Wen did not appear in as Melinda May. **This is also the first premiere episode in which the entire main cast do not appear. Goofs *The Terrigen Crystals and Mist give superpowers to those with Inhuman lineage, but kill anyone else they come in contact with. When it was released in the ecosystem in the fish oil supplements, there should have been biotransformations and fatalities, but none of the latter have been reported yet. **Actually, the crystals themselves, as explained my Skye's mom, only affect inhumans. It's the outer metal shielding of the Diviner that is lethal to regular humans. One of the main characters was killed in the temple after the shards had stabbed him. Skye's mom's crystals had contained the metal since she had been unable to leach them after melting down one of the diviners. However, as Morse explains in the third season, the crystals melted in the water, leaving the metal behind, making the fish oil inert to all, except of course, the inhumans. References ----